


Cette présence qui me manque.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [4]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Femslash, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Introspection, Kissing, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Character, Love, Memories, Memory Loss, POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Trouple, Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Réincarnation] : “La fatigue, la lassitude, l’impression de ne pas avancer, tout cela lui écrasait le cœur. Et puis, d’un seul coup, l’univers s’était illuminé.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Cette présence qui me manque.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 134ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Clarté". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Elle était épuisée.

Sincèrement, cela faisait déjà quoi… des semaines, des mois ?

Oui, quelque chose comme ça, cela faisait au moins des mois qu’Ophélia était partie à la recherche de ses âmes-sœurs, avec aucune autre information qu’un souvenir de visages qu’elle n’avait pas vus depuis des années dans cette vie, techniquement des siècles si elle prenait également en compte tout le temps écoulé entre sa mort et sa nouvelle naissance.

Avec pour seul indice deux noms qui n’étaient probablement plus les leurs et provenaient d’une réalité, qui, en un sens, n’existait plus.

Le monde avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il n’y avait plus de guerres, le monde était en paix, uni, et la fée était sincèrement heureuse d’être vivante pour voir ça, elle qui se souvenait encore des hurlements de douleur et d’horreur d’Agathe et d’Ambre lorsqu’elle s’était écroulée, transpercée d’une épée qu’elle n’avait pas pu dévier ou éviter.

« OPALE ! »

Elles avaient hurlé ce nom qui n’était plus le sien à l’unisson, et oh, ça avait fait mal, tellement mal, que de voir les expressions de leurs visages, au moins autant que l’arme qui la faisait se vider de son sang inexorablement, sans qu’elle puisse rien faire pour se sauver elle-même.

Sa magie ne la sauverait pas, pas cette fois, et elles le savaient bien, c’était la fin pour elles trois, _elles avaient perdu_.

Agathe et ses cheveux argentés, et ses grands yeux ouverts, emplis de désespoir, elle qui commençait à peine à remonter la pente et à lentement panser ses blessures. Ambre et ses cheveux roses, et qui n’avait pas mérité ça, de voir son amour s’éteindre sous ses yeux et de subir le même sort qu’elle quelques secondes plus tard, en compagnie d’Agathe.

Elle les avait vues mourir toutes les deux, elles étaient mortes les unes à côté des autres, elle les avait regardées exhaler leur dernier souffle, impuissante et en ayant la certitude d’avoir échoué comme jamais elle ne l’avait fait auparavant.

Et ça avait fait mal, si mal…

Mais désormais, tout était différent, il y avait toujours de la magie, certes, à certains endroits, et des créatures magiques, dont c’était la première vie ou la seconde, mais le monde avait évolué. Les royaumes n’étaient plus les mêmes qu’autrefois, certains avaient disparu, d’autres avaient émergé, la situation politique n’était tout simplement plus la même, et c’était bien normal.

Il y avait aussi la technologie qui, à défaut de supplanter la magie, était probablement presque autant utilisée qu’elle, que ce soit par ceux qui pratiquaient la magie ou ceux qui ne pouvaient pas l’utiliser.

En somme, elle était heureuse d’avoir déjà passé plusieurs d’années dans ce monde au lieu d’y débarquer d’un seul coup sans savoir où elle avait mis les pieds.

Mais tout cela ne changeait rien à son état mental global.

La fatigue, la lassitude, l’impression de ne pas avancer, tout cela lui écrasait le cœur.

Et puis, d’un seul coup, l’univers s’était illuminé.

« Opale ? »

Elle se figea, interdite, avant de se retourner, et…

Et une chevelure rose entra dans son champ de vision, tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et sa vie lui semblait tellement sombre avant de la revoir qu’elle se sentait maintenant presque aveuglée par la clarté apportée par sa présence, au point où elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ambre… C’est… c’est toi, c’est _vraiment_ toi ?

\- Oui… Enfin maintenant, c’est… Je suis Marie, et toi ?

\- Ophélia…

Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage d’Ambre – _non, de Marie_ – et Ophélia sentit tout son être fondre en voyant son visage s’illuminer ainsi.

Rien n’avait changé, malgré le temps, la séparation, la distance, et c’était sincèrement _beau_.

\- Hé bien, on dirait que toi ton nom n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, tu as gardé une trace de ta dernière identité… Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

La fée aux cheveux violets éclata de rire, le premier rire sincère qu’elle laissait échapper depuis une éternité, et sans la moindre hésitation, elle se dirigea vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, s’assurer qu’elle était bel et bien réelle.

\- Tu m’as tellement manqué… Et Agathe, il va falloir… qu’on la retrouve le plus vite possible.

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais chaque chose en son temps… Nous nous sommes retrouvées, c’est déjà un bon début.

\- Et maintenant que je t’ai retrouvée, je ne compte pas te lâcher.

Le sourire de Marie s’accentua.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui te dit que je compterais te laisser partir si facilement ? »

Ophélia éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, et lorsqu’elle l’embrassa, elle se sentit enfin pleinement à sa place, malgré le sentiment de manque qui lui creusait encore la poitrine.

Peu importe où se trouvait Agathe, elles trouveraient bien un moyen de la retrouver, où qu’elle soit, qui qu’elle soit.


End file.
